


Жизнь предателя

by ComOk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Жизнь предателя сложна и полна боли





	Жизнь предателя

Жизнь предателя невероятно сложна. Тэйсу кажется, что всю жизнь он идет по топкому болоту: шаг в сторону — и друиды Заркона что-то заподозрят, шаг в другую — и он станет бесполезен для Марморы. Тэйс бесконечно просчитывает варианты, перебирает возможные последствия каждого слова, каждого вздоха. Действовать по приказу Заркона, позволить погибнуть тысячам, чтобы укрепить доверие к себе и когда-нибудь получить возможность повлиять на что-то более важное? Или дать знать Марморе, выиграть битву сейчас, рискуя будущим? Цифры, схемы, ходы, взвешивание «за» и «против» — Тэйс чувствует, что его голова вот-вот взорвется.

Жизнь предателя полна боли. Тэйс до крови впивается ногтями в ладони, передавая сведения Марморе — он знает: в результате погибнут его солдаты, неплохие ребята, многие из которых служат лишь для того, чтобы прокормить семью. Тэйс прокусывает губу, когда решает не передавать передать информацию — он знает: в результате жители очередной планеты окажутся в рабстве, а его товарищи по клинку погибнут. Душевная боль хуже любой, что могут причинить ему друиды. Он предпочел бы оказаться на дыбе, чем принимать очередное решение.

Жизнь предателя не принадлежит предателю. Тэйс не может уйти и сбросить эту повинность — Мармора потеряет важного информатора. Он не может в открытую восстать против Заркона — это ни к чему не приведет, а Мармора потеряет важного информатора. Он винтик в машине Заркона и винтик в машине Марморы, он слишком ничтожен, чтобы на что-то повлиять всерьез, но слишком важен, чтобы уйти со своего места. Тэйс знает, что не только он сам, но и его дети, и дети его детей не увидят изменений в галактике. Он работает для будущих поколений, это должно давать надежду — но не дает.

Жизнь предателя меняется в одно мгновение, когда по сверхсекретным каналам связи Мармора передает ему одно слово: Вольтрон.

Жизнь предателя становится еще сложнее. Теперь Тэйс должен помогать Вольтрону почти в открытую, он не имеет права дать им погибнуть ради каких-то будущих выгод. Не будет Вольтрона — не будет будущего. Но при этом сейчас, важнее чем когда-либо, не дать себя раскрыть. Мармора не может теперь позволить себе потратить десятки лет на внедрение нового информатора. Винтик в машине внезапно становится незаменимым — это приносит гордость и одновременно наполняет душу мерзким страхом, страхом провалить все дело и погубить галактику.

Жизнь предателя становится еще больнее. Что он там говорил о дыбе? Он берет свои слова назад.

Прикрывая мальчишку-красного паладина, Тэйс уже знает, что его жизнь закончена, и это приносит облегчение.

Смерть предателя дает свободу. Впервые Тэйс может встать в полный рост, впервые может быть самим собой. Не слугой двух господ, не винтиком в гигантском механизме — просто Тэйсом, просто галра, который борется за свой народ. Впервые он может заявить о себе, не скрываясь.

Смерть предателя дает надежду. Вольтрон способен победить, Тэйс верит в это. Не через сотни лет — прямо сейчас, прямо на его глазах мир изменится. Его дети будут жить в новом, лучшем мире, и Тэйс горд, что приложил к этому руку.

Смерть предателя во вспышке взрыва совершенно безболезненна.


End file.
